


Notícias de Shiganshina

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Drama, Portuguese, Short, Tragedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Havia notícias que, simplesmente, jamais chegariam a ouvidos humanos.
Kudos: 3





	Notícias de Shiganshina

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2019

_Lua que banha os pobres lares_

_Carregue com sua luz, antes do alvorecer,_

_Aqueles que sonham com os distantes mares_

Se orações servissem de algo aquele dia não teria raiado, não teria se arrastado por horas de calmaria, não teria entardecido ao retumbar trágico de um raio que surgira sem tempestade alguma.

Se orações servissem de algo aquele dia teria terminado antes mesmo de começar.

O Sol, quieto como a Lua que cedera seu melhor lugar na arquibancada celestial pela manhã, testemunhava as horrendas imagens de um espetáculo que não parecia ter fim. Se pudesse sentir algo além de sua necessidade em queimar-se a si próprio sentiria inveja da platéia anterior, que fora privilegiada com uma noite fria, porém agradável.

Ainda que sua luz e seu calor alcançassem fronteiras pacíficas, iluminassem pessoas a rir sobre a grama fresca, beijassem as belas faces do oceano, era em Shiganshina que seus _flashes_ concentravam-se mais — registrando poças de sangue, estilhaços de janelas e o olhar vidrado de um cadáver qualquer.

Havia notícias que simplesmente jamais chegariam a ouvidos humanos, notícias que não se tratavam do número de mortos ou do prejuízo sofrido pela Muralha Maria, notícias que os céus guardariam consigo por toda a eternidade.

Manchetes e imagens sem autoria construindo um jornal que já nascera esquecido.

O último fio de esperança se esvaindo daquela jovem no momento em que ela encontrou-se em um beco sem saída.

A forma mais pura do terror e do desespero formando-se no olhar daquele garoto que assistiu sua mãe ser devorada por um sorriso tenebroso e cruel.

_Ó, Lua, tenha piedade_

_Esconda dos meus olhos toda essa maldade_

Se as orações servissem de algo, todos estariam dormindo em suas camas e não falecidos aos montes sobre a destruição ou ainda, dentro de estômagos inumanos.

Havia notícias que nem mesmo chegavam às vistas celestes.


End file.
